The Fifth God
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: Suzaku and Seiryu have both appeared, and there's havic in the world. Suzaku created a counterpart of himself, and the priestess, and ordinary girl named Shula, is sucked into the sequal to the UotFG. Can she save the day?
1. Entering

Disclaimer: Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I do not own anything here that refers to characters, places, or things from Fushigi Yugi. I have no intention of publishing this publicly, except here. The only things I do own are the warriors of Zenyu, Zenyu himself, and Shula and Lynne. You cannot use any of these people unless you e-mail me and ask my permission. Is that clear? Ok. Thank you. On with the story!!!  
  
  
  
It was a dreary day in the home of one Shula Kasada. As she sat in the bay window of her bedroom and looked out at the children playing, she couldn't help feeling sad. She had never been this lonely before, and now that Lynne was gone, the house seemed empty. Shula leaned against the wall as she recalled the countless adventures she and Lynne had been on.  
  
"Lynne, come look at this!" Shula beckoned to her sister. "I've never seen a frog so big!" "That's because you never go exploring. You are so boring!" Lynne taunted. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not covered in dirt all the time!" Shula joked back. "Oh, well then let me help you," Lynne said. She picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at her sister. "Oh, you are gonna pay!" Shula promised as she threw dirt back. The girls came home that evening caked in mud, and their mother was so furious, the sisters couldn't help laughing.  
  
Shula turned her head away from the window, so that no one would see the tears running silently down her face. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked into the mirror, and the sight of her face brought the tears back to her eyes. Shula wondered if she could ever face herself in the mirror again. Since she and Lynne had been twins, it was like she was looking at her sister. But as Shula stared longingly at the image, she felt a sense come over her. 'Lynne would have wanted me to be happy. She wouldn't approve of me moping around because of her. I think I'll go out and do something. I know! I'll go to the library and check to see if there's anything on ancient China!,' Shula thought. Shula loved ancient China, and reading would do her good. So she got dressed and went downstairs. Her mother wasn't home, so Shula left a note saying she was going to the library. Shula walked out of her house and headed towards the library. As she passed the mall, she saw three of her friends heading towards her. "Hey, Shula! We haven't seen you in days! Want to go to the mall with us?" one of them asked. "No thanks. I . . . kind of want to be alone. Maybe tomorrow," Shula replied meekly as she sped away from her friends. They watched her, sadly, all of them thinking, 'I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up.' Shula entered the library and immediately started skimming the shelves. She was looking for one book in particular, The Universe of the Four Gods. She had heard that the book was an old legend in ancient China, and was interested in it. As she walked the many rows of books, a weird feeling crept over Shula's body. The feeling grew stronger as she walked in the direction of a hidden room. Making sure no one was looking, Shula pushed open the door and crept into the room. The room was full of old dusty books. As Shula scanned the room with her eyes, she caught sight of one of the books. It was a small purple book, and wasn't at all out of the ordinary. But something inside of her told Shula to open the book. The book was called The Fifth God. Shula excitedly opened the book, and was correct in her assumption that the book was somehow related to The Universe of the Four Gods. Shula began to read the book. "Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to seek the mighty power of Zenyu, and to ensure the god Suzaku to the throne as the universe's rightful ruler. If you, the esteemed reader, should to the story's end, the spell contained within the book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wishes and the powers of Zenyu. For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality. But heed this warning: the universe is a dangerous place. This story is filled with horrors that you could not begin to imagine. Do not attempt to read this story if you do not intend to finish it. This story is powerful, and will not cease to exist if you do not finish. Now, begin the tale . . . "The young lady was immediately whisked off into the tale, and so begins her adventures . . ." Shula looked with wonder upon the little book. As she began to read the tale, a purple light shone through the pages. A purple spark emitted from the book, and enclosed around Shula. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. There was a huge flash of purple light, and then it was over. A security guard came into the room, and picked up the book. "Damn shelves. Books are always falling off," he said to himself as he put the book on the shelf and walked out of the empty room. Shula felt as if she were flying through the air as she tumbled into the book. Then, it all abruptly came to an end. Shula looked around. She had no idea were she was. It seemed as if she was in an old market square in ancient China. But it was basically deserted. 'I couldn't have fallen into the book, could I?' she thought as she got off the ground and stood up. But it seemed as if her thoughts were true. Shula thought, 'Wow, this place is wonderful. I wonder why there are no people, though.' Shula looked into the windows of some of the houses. They were deserted. But she kept checking each one for a sign of life. As she peered through one house, she could have sworn she heard a faint moan. Shula ran into the house, and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. The floor was littered with corpses and blood. The sight was too much for her, and reminded her of Lynne.  
  
"Lynne, no! Watch out!" Shula cried as she saw the train coming. "Hurry!" "I can't, I'm stuck!" Lynne wailed. "I'm coming! I'll help you!" Shula cried desperately. "No, you'll get killed! Stop!" Lynne screamed as she pushed her sister from the tracks. "Noooooooo!" Shula shrieked, as the train rushed by, taking her sister with it. "Lynne!"  
  
Shula rushed from the house, and ran into a boy standing behind her. He was about 16, like her, and had a kind look in his eye. He had a headband on, and his blonde hair came over it and partially covered one of his eyes. Shula thought he looked cute. "What are you doing here? Can't you tell it's dangerous?" the boy asked. "Well, . . . I'm kind of lost. Actually, I'm not from around here," Shula said timidly. "I could tell from your clothes," the boy said, eyeing Shula's jeans and t-shirt. He was wearing ancient Chinese clothes, and Shula realized that to him, her clothes were strange. "Why don't you come with me? I'll help you find where you are," the boy offered. Shula knew it was a stupid thing to do, because she had no idea where she was or who the boy was, but since it seemed that no one was here, she accepted his offer. "By the way, what's your name?" Shula asked him as they trudged out of the village. "Suboshi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are. The palace of Que-Dong," Suboshi informed Shula. Shula looked at the city and the palace. They were both equally huge. There seemed to be a gigantic black cloud hovering over the palace. The palace itself seemed scary, but the cloud made it even worse. "Are you sure it is safe here?" Shula asked Suboshi as they entered the palace doors. "Because it doesn't seem very inviting. No offense," Shula added quickly. "Positive," Suboshi said with a grin. They walked into a huge throne room, where an emperor sat on his throne. Suboshi left Shula and lined up with five other people. One of them wore a heavy cloak, and all that was revealed were two heavily lined eyes, another of the people was a huge wolf- creature. Another had paint all over his face, and a weird hat on. The emperor stood. "Hello. I am the emperor of Que-Dong. These are the six seishi of Seiryu, and this, is the Almighty Seiryu!" the emperor announced with an evil grin. A huge dragon appeared in thin air on front of Shula, and she froze. This dragon looked wickedly at her. Shula had never been more petrified in her life. "Who are you?" the dragon hissed. Shula barely managed to move her lips to form her name, and the dragon god smiled. "Well, Shula, by your looks you seem to have come from another world. What priestess are you?" "I-I-I'm not sure what you m-mean," Shula whispered, terrified. The dragon's smile vanished. "Oh, really?" the dragon lifted Shula up in the air from its eyes and threw her against a wall. She hit the floor with a sickening thud. "Answer me, you insolent girl!" the dragon screamed. Once again Shula answered truthfully and once again, she was thrown into a wall. By this time, Seiryu had lost his patience. He breathed in deeply, ready to blow a breath of fire on Shula and kill her. Shula looked desperately at Suboshi, who just smiled at her. The smile was evil, and Shula knew she had been betrayed. She was sure this was going to be her end. The dragon posed for his final attack, when a loud sound was heard through the halls. A boy, galloping on a horse, zoomed into the hall and scooped up Shula. He rode out of the palace, with Seiryu on his trail. The boy yelled a signal to another man, who ran in front of the great god and attracted his attention. "Hey, dragon-butt!" Seiryu looked at the man, and blew a great breath of fire at him, but the man wasn't there. He appeared in another place, and Seiryu attacked him. But when Seiryu got there, the man wasn't there, either. He was in another place. "Is that all you got?" He confused Seiryu for a period of time until the boy and Shula disappeared over the horizon. Then he waved a mocking goodbye to the fearsome dragon and disappeared. "Are you okay?" Shula heard a voice ask her. She looked up and her eyes met that of the boy on the horse. Shula managed a meek "yes" before blacking out. The last thing she saw was the boy's brown eyes. 


	2. To Be Or Not To Be

Disclaimer: As I've already said, I don't own anything in here that refers to FY. Just the characters I made up.  
  
"Are you awake yet?" came a voice from far away. Shula wearily opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry. Then her eyes cleared, and Shula could see the outline of a boy sitting across from her. "No. I'm just talking in my sleep. I may act like I'm awake, but I'm really not," came the answer. The boy looked surprised, and Shula shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not feeling too great." The boy nodded his head. "Where are we?" Shula asked him. "On a road to Shen-We. My country," he added, seeing the confused look on Shula's face. "Thanks for saving my life back there," Shula hastily said. The boy nodded. "Just doing my job. You'd better go back to sleep, Priestess. We've got a long day ahead of us."  
  
"When Shula awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself lying in a sleeping bag on the side of the road. There was another bundle next to her, and Shula realized with a grunt that she was still inside the book. The boy woke a couple of minutes later, and they set out on horseback. "Where are we going?" Shula asked an hour later. "To Shen-We," was the short answer. Shula looked away. She was sitting on the horse's back behind the boy, and she was very uncomfortable. Who was this boy? Why had he saved her? And why did he call her Priestess? She vaguely remembered the dragon asking her a similar question, but at the look of a bandage on her arm, she had lost a lot of blood, and couldn't remember a lot of what had happened that night. After traveling for a day, they stopped to make camp. As they sat by the fire, Shula finally gathered up the courage to talk to the boy. "So, what's your name?" Shula asked casually. "Tikido." "Where are you from?" Shula asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "Shen-We." Shula began to get annoyed at the boy's unwillingness to talk. She decided to try one last time. "Why did you save me?" Tikido looked at her. "Because you are the Priestess," he said simply. He looked shocked at her puzzled face. "You do not know?" Shula shook her head. "Then I will tell you. You are the Priestess to our god, Zenyu. Zenyu was created from the great god, Suzaku. Suzaku created him so that he could one day help Suzaku to defeat his enemy. Suzaku would choose the priestess, like any other, from another world. You, we believe, are that priestess," Tikido stared at her intently. "Each god has their own set of seven Celestial Warriors. The priestess would gather the seven warriors, and would be able to summon the god. The warriors' job is to protect the priestess. So I was just doing my job." Shula looked Tikido. "Oh. But I really think that you are mistaken. I can't be the Priestess of, of this, Zenyu. I don't know anything about him!" Shula protested. "We will teach you," Tikido said reassuringly. "Good night." He went to sleep. Shula stayed up for awhile longer, just staring into the flames, trying to process what the boy had just told her. On the third day of their travel, Tikido and Shula reached the capitol city of Shen-We. The guards let them in, and they proceeded towards the palace. Shula was afraid that it would look as fearsome as the one in Que-Dong but the palace here looked welcome and inviting. They walked through the doors and into the throne room. The emperor sat on a golden throne, talking to his advisors. When Tikido and Shula entered, they looked up. "Can it be? The Priestess of Zenyu?" the emperor announced. Everyone in the room looked in awe at Shula. The emperor motioned for them to come forward. They approached him, and he said to them, "Welcome to Shen-We. I am Marbu, the emperor of this fine country." Shula and Tikido bowed respectfully, and Shula looked up at him, frightened. "No need to be scared," he said kindly. "What is your name, Priestess?" "Shula." "Shula, we are honored that you have come, and ask you that you will indeed accept this title, as Priestess of Zenyu." Shula looked from Marbu to Tikido, who nodded at her. Shula closed her eyes, and made the biggest decision of her life. "Yes." 


	3. Interviews

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, so do I even have to say it? Fine. I don't own anything in this story that refers to anything/anyone in FY. Is that good? Sheesh!!!  
  
Authoress's note: Hi. I'm adding this chapter even though I only had ONE review. I'm very disappointed in you!!! You cheapskates, you read but you don't review! What cheapos! (Ok, so maybe I do that too. But it still doesn't make it right!) I'm only posting this because I want to. I expect more reviews this time! I won't be as soft as I am now! I want to thank the one person who reviewed my story. You know who you are!  
  
Soi: Get on with the damn story! Liss: Fine! I'm going, I'm going! Soi: And you'd better put me in this one! Liss: I TOLD you, you're going in later! Soi: I'd better be! Liss: Hey watch it, Missy! As long as you live in MY BODY, you're going to follow MY RULES! Soi: (small voice) Yes, ma'am. Liss: Thank you! I know you are probably staring at the screen, grossed out about her living in my body, and it's a long story. E-mail me if you want to hear it. On with the goods!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shula sat in her room and hugged her knees. She couldn't believe what she had just said. How could she do this? She didn't know anything about the universe of the four gods, or make that five gods. But she remembered the look on Marbu's face. How could she not say yes? Marbu had introduced her to Baiko and Tikido's brother, Tashiro. Tikido and Tashiro were twins (which painfully reminded Shula of Lynne) and Shula thought they looked so alike, she could barely tell which one was which. But somehow she did know; a strange feeling came over her whenever she looked at Tikido. She had thought the feeling was just because he had saved her, but she was beginning to think otherwise. Baiko was a, well, she didn't know really what he was. He had studied with an oracle for many years, and he was very bright and bold. Shula thought that he would make a great friend, if she got to know him. She stared at the picture opposite of her. It showed a purple flame that surrounded a purple peacock. She guessed this was Zenyu. She dried her tears as she got ready for bed. Marbu had told her that she needed rest, for tomorrow, they were going to go looking for the next warrior. As she got under the covers, Shula thought about Tikido. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. But she shook off the feeling and went to sleep.  
  
Shula woke the next morning and got dressed. She wandered the halls after eating her breakfast which was in her room. She had just entered a hall when a voice rung out down the hall. "There you are, Shula-sama!" a young woman cried. She ran to Shula and bowed. Shula looked at the woman and recognized her from being one of the servants. The young lady led Shula down the hall. "I am Shu-Yan. I will be your head lady. Please get me if you need anything," the lady said cheerfully as she scurried into a room. Shula thanked the lady and looked around the room. She recognized it to be the throne room. She looked at the throne, and Marbu stood up. "Good morning, Shula. I hope you slept well?" Shula nodded her head. "Well then, allow me to inform you of your position and duties." He walked to a table nearby and picked up an old scroll. It seemed ancient, but Shula kicked herself mentally, saying, 'Duh! This is ancient China, after all!' "You are the priestess of Zenyu. You must find the 7 celestial warriors of Zenyu, and then you will be able to summon him. This scroll, The Universe of the Four Gods, was copied from the original, which resides in Hong-nan, the country of Suzaku. It will tell you how to retrieve your 7 celestial warriors," Marbu explained. Shula nodded her head. "We already have 4: Baiko Tikido, Tashiro, and myself. You must gather the 3 other warriors as quickly as possible, for the two great gods of the heavens (Suzaku and Seiryu) are in battle, and a war is starting. By summoning Zenyu, you will have helped to save millions of people from death. Zenyu will help Suzaku, and therefore, Suzaku will win the war, and Seiryu will be banished to the ends of time, and Suzaku will be the universe's rightful ruler!" Marbu cried, looking a bit eccentric. Shula stared at him. 'That's a lot to take in at one time! Jeese, does this guy know how to pressure you, or what?' Marbu seemed to have read the look on her face, and quickly said with a smile, "Sorry. I sometimes get a little carried away. Here, there's a clue in the scroll to find the next warrior. It is the character for great wisdom." He looked at his guards. "Round up all the scholars in the country."  
"I am a scholar from the north (sniff). I am a smart person (sniff). Some people call me a bookworm (sniff) but I don't listen to them because I know that I'm smart (sniff). I am a very good listener." a little boy droned on and on. He was wearing horn-rimmed glasses and shorts. His white socks reached up to his knees. Every so often he would sniff to stop a gigantic booger from rolling down his face. When he finally couldn't sniff it up any longer, he wiped it off onto his hand. Marbu had been trying to motion to the guards to take this nerd away, but they were asleep from boredom. Finally they woke up and dragged out the geek. Marbu and Shula had been doing interviews all day long, and they could have been done a lot sooner, if the people who were being interviewed hadn't insisted on telling them what they could do. After awhile, Shula and Marbu got tired of trying to explain that they didn't need to do that, they just had to tell them if they had a sign on their bodies. They didn't bother to look at the next person in the room. "What can you do?" came a dull voice. The man looked up at the emperor and Shula and said simply, "I make fire." He held up a cigarette lighter and turned the flame on. "But we want to know if you're smart, not if you can do things," Shula said desperately. "I make fire," the man insisted. Shula dropped her head onto the table where she and Marbu sat, a sign that this wasn't the right guy. The guards dragged the man out, who was still screaming, "I make fire! I make fire!" Marbu didn't bother to cover up a yawn. Shula and Marbu stood up and were about to go to their rooms to take a nice hot bath when- "Are the interviews over already?" A little boy strode over to the tired people and looked at them brightly. "How smart are you?" Shula asked. She had an urge to kick this guy in the a$$ (and she could, thanks to all those years at karate), but thankfully, she was too tired to move. "I can do this," the boy said, and showed them his foot. On it was a character for wisdom. The two stared at this little boy, no more than 12, who was the next warrior. Then, Marbu suddenly regained his strength, and said to the stranger, "Congratulations. You are the 5th warrior of Zenyu. Please, sir, what is your name?" "Isoshi." "Well then, Isoshi, please retire in one of the rooms in the palace, and tomorrow, we will discuss your history." Isoshi bowed to Marbu, and the three shuffled off to their rooms. It was already 10:00. Man, time goes by fast when you're bored! Or maybe it's the opposite...no wait.maybe.  
  
Liss: It's done! R&R! I decided to add some funny things to it. I know it didn't really fit with the story, but I don't give a d***. And if you don't read and review, I will personally hunt you down! You know I'll do it!!! 


	4. The Dark Warrior

Disclaimer: The only things in here that I own are Zenyu, the Zenyu seishi, and Shula. Yui Watase owns the rest of the things in here. So if you're looking to sue someone, go find another idiot! Wait a minute, did I just insult myself...?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shula was awakened by Shu-Yan, telling her to go to the great room to eat breakfast with the other seishi. She got up nervously and went to the room. She took a seat across from Isoshi, who was busily talking to Tashiro. Just then, Marbu walked in. He sat down next to Shula, and spoke to Isoshi. "Please be kind enough to tell us of your past, Isoshi. And so Isoshi began. He had a mother and a father. He worked as a tutor in the local academy, and had heard about the gathering. "I had always wondered why I had this sign on my foot. Now I know," he looked around at the miko and the 4 warriors, who were looking at him with interest. "Yeah, I know I'm not going to be much of a help in battle, but I can help you outsmart the enemy," he said hopefully. The gang nodded, and went in their separate ways. As Shula followed Marbu to the throne room to learn more about the gods, Tikido brushed past her. She looked up at him, but he barely gave her a nod before walking off. 'He's really shy,' she thought, feeling a bit troubled. After her lessons, she walked out to the pond in the courtyard. Baiko was sitting by it, fishing. He looked at Shula as she sat by him. He cut her off before she could open her mouth. "No, I don't think there are any fish in here, and no, I'm not doing this because I love fishing. It's just a habit. Chichiri loves fishing and does it all the time. So, naturally, so do I." He sighed. "Oh, that's who you're a counterpart of," Shula realized, though it was obvious. But, since Shula never knew Chichiri, she didn't know Baiko was his counterpart. Baiko nodded his head. He looked at Shula and said, "You don't have to ask. I know what you're thinking. Why were you chosen to do this? How can you do this job when you know nothing about our world? Believe me. I know how it feels. You see, when Suzaku made a counterpart of himself, he also made a counterpart of his warriors. He took a piece from their hearts to make us. I have part of Chichiri's heart in mine, and he is a very close friend to Miaka, the Suzaku priestess. She told him all of her troubles, the same ones that you have know. Chichiri knew how she felt, so I know, too. But Suzaku did not duplicate his miko. He knew that the miko has to be chosen from the heart. You are the right one for this job. "The only advice I can give you, is this. You are strong. Zenyu would not have picked you if you weren't. I know you have had your share of losses in your life," here, Shula looked at him, amazed at how he knew that Lynne was dead, but then, "everyone has. But I know that if you take the time to learn, you will be a great priestess, perhaps even greater than Miaka. Though, it wouldn't be hard. She's a glutton and a klutz, but anyway, getting back to the point, take your time. First, you learn about yourself before you learn about others." Shula smiled as she remembered a phrase Socrates had said. It was almost exactly the same. She hugged Baiko's neck and walked away, ready to learn. Baiko smiled to himself, and to his surprise, he caught a fish. "Hey," he exclaimed. "This is kinda fun!"  
  
The next morning, at her lessons on the history of the four gods, Marbu announced that Shula was done her lessons. She knew everything about the gods and their warriors and mikos, and she was ready to start gathering the other warriors. As Marbu picked up the ancient scroll of the Four Gods, Shula asked him a question. "Marbu, who was the warrior that you were made after?" Marbu looked at Shula with bright eyes. "I am the counterpart of the great emperor, Hotohori," he showed Shula the sign on his neck. "He was, and still is the greatest ruler that ever lived." Marbu walked up to Shula and said softly, "And I am glad to carry some of his traits." He leaned into Shula, and Shula's heart began to race. Before she knew it, he was a centimeter from her face. His eyes were all glossy. Then, suddenly, his eyes cleared. He stepped back quickly and forced a small laugh. "Oops. Sorry. Hotohori was in love with Miaka. He was always trying to get her. Damn traits!" he said quickly. "He picked up the scroll and started to scan it. Shula stepped back. She was scared that he might do that again. She made a mental note that if she ever met Hotohori, she should stay away from him. "It says here that the next warrior should have a symbol for.wait.I can't read it. There's a smudge over the symbol. Now we will not be able to gather the next warrior," Marbu stated, a little aggravated at the dumb scroll. Didn't anyone know how to wash their hands? He hoped that people in Shula's world were more civilized. Just then, Tashiro burst through the doors with Baiko, Isoshi, and Tikido behind him. He walked earnestly up to the emperor. "Can we go into town tonight? There's supposed to be a really big festival," he exclaimed. The others nodded eagerly. The emperor looked at the bright faces and said yes. There were cheers from all and that night, they went to town. Marbu stayed at he palace, though, because he was the emperor, and "couldn't partake in such festivals as informal as this". The festival was great. There were dancers and singers and even people who ate fire. Shula was surprised to find that people did this outside of the circus. The five of them watched contests and games, and Isoshi even won a contest on trivia. The four warriors were busy watching a wrestling contest, when someone snuck up from behind and grabbed Shula around the waist. They ran off with her, and there was so much noise from the festival that no one even heard Shula's screams. The kidnapper ran down a long alleyway that stopped in a dead end. The kidnapper set Shula down roughly, and Shula could see that the kidnapper was wearing all black. Three or four other people, men actually, in black appeared from the shadows. All Shula could see was their eyes, full of lust. She thought, disgusted, 'There are rapers in China, too? Man, this is a messed up world!' Shula stood up against the brick wall that made the dead end, and braced herself, ready to fight. She had won many a match in Karate, but that was only with two other opponents. She couldn't take on three or four. But she decided that she would fight them off as long as possible. Then they lunged at her. She kicked one in the forbidden zone, and punched one in the face. Another got hit in shoulder, and another received a broken wrist. But still they came at her. It wasn't long before he was pinned to the wall. She closed her eyes and started to pray it would be over soon, when a shrill scream pierced the air. A figure landed softly on the ground behind the kidnappers. The figure, also in black, motioned for the men to come and get them. Two of the perverts, who could never resist a challenge, ran towards the figure. With power and grace, the figure had them lying face down on the floor in no time. The others raced towards them, but ended up in the same state as the others. Shula looked gratefully at the figure. Then she noticed something about the figure. The figure had a figure! The black person took of the mask, and Shula stood in awe of them.  
  
Liss: What did ya think? And don't tell me it was too long! That's just how I write. Deal with it. The real Liss: What are you doing, Soi? Liss (who's really Soi impersonating Liss): Uh, nothing! Liss: (gives Soi an intimidating look) Soi: Uh, gotta go know. Bye! (runs for her life to her room, locks the door, makes a huge barrier, and collapses on her bed. But, the bed isn't there because she used it in her barrier, so she falls on the floor) Liss: Ok then..... (raises eyebrows) Anyway.... Please review my story. You never do! You cheapos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And those who are reviewing my story right now, you are cheeseworthy! (don't ask) 


	5. Unearthed Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in Fushigi Yugi, only the characters and places Zenyu, the Zenyu warriors, Shula, Lynne, Shu-Yan, Shen-We, and the people I'm going to add later. Which pretty much means: GET YER OWN D*** PEOPLES! (I love talking like Tasuki. [swoon])  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Shula stared up at the person who had just saved her virginity. "Here, let me give you a hand," the dark figure said. She held out her hand to Shula, who accepted it. The woman, or girl, since she was about 17, pulled Shula up with barely any effort. Shula could she the girl clearly now. She had long silvery blonde hair. Her red-orange eyes, which had been the only things visible during the fight, had been harsh to the men, but were now gentle. "I'm Shula," Shula said to the girl. The girl nodded in reply. Then, she gave Shula a smile. "Always glad to save a fellow woman," she said cheerfully. But suddenly, a pained look entered her face and her hand went to her front right side. Her hand came away and Shula could see the red fluid staining her fingers. "Damn a$$holes. Why are all men such stubborn jacka$$es?" she said, gesturing to a man who lay on the ground with a bloody knife in his hand. "Here, let me help you," Shula said, trying not to panic. She ripped a piece of cloth from her pant leg and gingerly cleaned the spot where this girl had been cut. As she rubbed away the blood, and was surprised at how much the girl stood patiently and quietly, she noticed a black mark on the skin. As she rubbed away more blood, she saw a sign on the skin. She stared in awe at the girl. "You're a warrior for Zenyu!" she cried. The girl looked at her mark. "I guess so," she said nonchalantly., and Shula told her that she was the priestess. Just then, Tikido, Tashiro, Isoshi, and Baiko came around the corner. They ran up to Shula, hounding her with the usual questions. "Are you alright?" "Are you hurt?" "Are you bleeding?" "Does this hurt?" "What happened?" Who are these men?" Shula stopped their questions and told them. "If it weren't for this girl, well, you know," she seemed embarrassed to talk about the rapers. "Look, she's a warrior, too," Shula gestured to the girl's mark. "Welcome aboard!" Baiko was the first to break the awkward silence that followed Shula's statement. Shula looked with relief at Baiko. She was so glad he was her friend. The girl, who was busy glowering at Tikido and Tashiro, looked at Baiko, and nodded. They headed back towards the palace.  
The next morning, after the girl had been introduced to everyone and finally revealed her name, Fjina (fee-na), they all assembled in the throne room. Marbu told them that they would be heading out to Daichi-san Mountain, the mountain where the oracle, Taiistukun lived. They would be heading out in a few days, whether they had found the last warrior or not. Shula looked at Marbu. He seemed to be very nervous. After the meeting, when every one had left, Shula walked up to Marbu. "Is anything wrong?" she asked gently. Marbu stared hard at her for a few minutes. Then he said: "Can you keep this a secret?" Shula nodded, of course. "Seiryu is growing stronger. Stronger than we ever thought was possible. Suzaku is losing. He needs help. We must talk to the oracle. She will guide us on how to do the specifically complicated ceremony that is needed for summoning Zenyu. It is more complicated than the original ceremony was, for reasons that only the oracle knows. That is why we must hurry." He looked at Shula. She nodded her head and left the room. The next few days, Shula and the other warriors searched for the last warrior, but they did not find him. The warriors were not much help anyway. Fjina refused to work with what she called, "scumbag men", and Tashiro was always jumping behind her and scaring the wits out of her. Fjina refused to admit that this scared her. She said that the only reason she jumped like that was because it was a surprise. Tashiro got a good laugh every time she did this, and he would use the excuse, "It's not my fault! Blame Tasuki for always playing tricks on Nuriko!" For Fjina was in every way Nuriko, not omitting strength. She would slam Tashiro into a wall. She got as much pleasure out of this as Nuriko did with Tasuki. Isoshi was not allowed to go around the city by himself, so he went with Baiko. But most of the time, they didn't look for the last warrior. Baiko would show Isoshi some of his magic. This intrigued Isoshi, and Baiko was so distracted with happiness that someone admired his work, that they didn't look for the warrior. The only one that provided much help was Tikido. He and Shula often went looking together. They talked for hours about their own lives, though Shula would say very little, and she found that Tikido wasn't very shy when she got to know him. She liked being in his company. He was smart, funny, and cute. Shula noticed all these things, and suddenly felt very shy around him. But she refused to feel this way. She set her mind to focus on summoning Zenyu, and the way to do this was not by getting giggly around a guy. Since the search was not a success, they all headed out to the mountain. The trip would take many days. Shula rode a horse very well, and the warriors marveled at that, seeing as they had heard that Miaka could not. They had assumed that everyone from Miaka's world could not ride a horse. Shula enjoyed talking to Fjina. They had become best friends. 'Once you get over the fierce man-hating exterior, she is a really sensitive person,' Shula thought to herself as she chatted with Fjina. On the third night, after they made camp, Shula walked to the river nearby to gather water. She felt just like a woman from an ancient village, who carried water in a big jug over her head. She smiled to herself. As she stooped down to fill a jug with the water, she heard voices in the woods next to her. They were a man and a woman's. As she listened closely, Shula recognized the voices. "What do you want?" "I just want to talk." "Why?" "Because I think you judged me too fast." "You're a man! All men are the same! They're thick-headed, stubborn, ugly, and-" "So they're all the same, huh? Really, tell me how you know. Do they all kiss the same?" "I-I don't know! I never bothered to kiss one before!" "Then let me show you." There was a few seconds' silence. Shula quickly filled the jug and hurried back to camp. A few minutes later, the two people who owned the voices came back. "Where were you?" Tikido asked his brother. "Just taking a walk in the woods," he answered. He glanced at Fjina. Her face was red and she wouldn't look anybody in the eye. She quickly said goodnight and went into her tent. Shula smiled to herself. 


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not won FY, but I own Zenyu and his warriors and his miko. So get over it!  
  
Liss: Hi! A special thank you to all those people who reviewed my stories and have been waiting for this update. Now, onto the story! Oh, and while you nice folks graciously read, please do not pay any attention to the screams coming from the back room. Now, how's my little patient?  
  
Nakago: Oh, shit, not you again!  
  
Liss: Oh, yes, that's right, Nakago. I'll be the only person you'll be seeing for a long time. *evil grin* Mwahahahahaha!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The journey continued on as normal. The next day, Shula saw Fjina give her first smile to a man in 12 years. Shula mentally sighed. It was so romantic! She quickly glimpsed at Tikido, but he turned his head quickly and busied himself with the horses.  
  
Every night, as the group got ready for bed, Tashiro and Fjina would sneak away. Shula kept their secret, even though they didn't even know she knew. But, in reality, they were pretty obvious. But as each day passed, they became little concerned if they were noticed. They didn't care. Why should they? They were in love, after all! But Shula found herself staring at them everyday, and the more she stared, the more she felt lonely.  
  
Shula wanted someone to love her. She wanted to be held, or at least have someone with her. She missed Lynne more and more each day.  
  
One night, after the whole camp fell asleep, Shula couldn't bear it any longer. She let it all out, the tears coming down in full rivers. She cried until her heart's content, then fell asleep. The next night, she did the same thing. But little did she know that someone was listening to her.  
  
One night, just as Shula was drying her tears, she heard a voice. "What's wrong?" Shula spun around. She gasped at the person, totally embarrassed.  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
"Doesn't sound like nothing. Mind if I sit down?" Tikido asked. Shula shook her head. Tikido crawled into her tent and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Listen, I know it's none of my business, but I've heard you doing this for the third time. What's wrong?" Silence.  
  
"Please tell me." His eyes were so concerned. Shula couldn't hold it in.  
  
"It's just that, I miss my sister," she said slowly. Tikido looked a little relieved.  
  
"Is that all? Well, I know you can get homesick, but when we reach the oracle, she'll help you get back to your world. You can see your family and friends again!" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. You don't understand." Tikido's smile slowly faded, and his eyes became questioning again.  
  
"She's, she's dead. She's gone," Shula said, her voice a shaking. "She was my best friend. I loved her. And then she died, all because of me."  
  
"What do you mean, all because of you?"  
  
"She died saving my life. I-I was caught in the train tracks and she pushed me out. Then she got stuck, too, and the train, and the noise and her screams-" Shula broke off, unable to finish her sentence. Tikido pulled her into a hug.  
  
Shula sat there, just sobbing in his arms. When she had calmed down, he asked her, "So, was it your older or younger sister?"  
  
"Actually," Shula said, wiping her face, "she was my twin." Tikido's grew more concerned. He couldn't imagine life without his older twin.  
  
"She would gloat all the time about how she was an hour older than me," Shula said, laughing a little.  
  
"Tashiro, too. He can't stop bugging me!" Tikido joked, too. "Well, I'd better go. But you know, the pain will go away. Hopefully, you will find someone who will take your mind off of it.." He trailed off. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group had been hiking for almost 2 weeks. They were tired and were running out of provisions, when they came to a small village. How very convenient! The group decided to stay at the village for a few days, and then headed out.  
  
When informed about where they were going, the townspeople warned them, "It is not safe in the woods. There are magical creatures, and all kinds of enemies that you couldn't even imagine. I know that you have been hiking for many weeks, but please, take our advice, and go around the forest. Though it will take many more days, it is safer."  
  
"Ah, what are you talking about? I can handle anything!" Tashiro commented. (see how he takes after Tasuki?) The townspeople looked worried and hurried away.  
  
"Forget 'em. Should we get started?" Tashiro said, saddling his horse. The gang looked worried, too, but followed him into the dense wood and were soon enveloped in the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss: I know that was short, but see, I actually didn't know that I hadn't posted this chapter! I always do that! So I had to edit this chapter, plus I have a huge poster project due soon and it's a major part of my grade. It's so annoying! So I haven't had lots of time. But I hope to update soon! 


End file.
